User blog:Luna4s/Luna's guide to Wikia Templates and Editing
Welcome This blog will be to help anybody that needs it with editing pages. I will explain templates, wikitext and anything I know about if its asked. I personaly do everything in the source code, so if you use the visual editor you should probably look up a different guide . Feel free to leave questions in the comments! ^.^ Some quick first-aid help If you're trying to use some of these and they just don't work how they are supposed too, go through these steps first. *Uppercase letters, Make sure you made the right letters uppercase. Wikitext is Uppercase Sensitive! *The order, Some code works with < / and >. If you put the / on the wrong spot the code won't end properly. *Double usage, some code or templates when used will overrule other code and templates. Most likely you won't run into this one, but its good to keep in mind. The Basics I assume most of you already know this, but I've got to start somewhere and maybe you'll learn something new. Its also nice to sometimes look at if you're not sure how to do something anymore. This exact sheet and more detailed explanation you can find . Wikitext cheat sheet Templates Now to start with templates, you all kinds of templates and each Wikia is made with a few default ones. To learn more detailed about templates you can go . You have two parts of an template, the coding and the syntax. Now you don't have to worry about the coding, that is what the person that makes the template will do. All you have to worry about is how to use the syntax. You can learn how to use an template when you look at the template page, it will explain what the template does and how to use its syntax. I will try to explain some basic template concepts using examples. First Example Now my first example will be the template. You can reconise a template by the surrounding it. These brackets won't show up after you finish editing the page, you can only see them in edit mode. Now the Welcome template has this as syntax: If there is an | somewhere inbetween the brackets it means there is a field you can/have too fill in. In this case you have to put your username in. The "subst:" before the template stands for substitude, this will copy the code from template you use to the page you're using it on. Which means that if someone changes the template after you've used it, your version won't change. The reason you have to use this for the Welcome templates is so you can edit it after you've posted it, and so it won't change if the welcome template is changed. In other templates I would recommend not substituding them, as it is a lot of code to carry over to the page. Second Example My second example will be the , and templates. These templates are very similar and you don't have to fill in any fields. They stand for Clear, clear-right and Clear-Left. And they do exactly what their name suggest, they clear an area from text. Now its very difficult to explain what they exactly clear and how, so I suggest the best way to finding out is to experiment. Just go to an Wiki_Sandbox and start experimenting. Third Example My third example will be the template. Infoboxes are used the most of all templates on Wikia's and you've probably run into one many times already. In this case its an infobox to put in a short overview of an character. Now don't worry about filling in the whole syntax for this infobox, its made in such a way that if some fields aren't filled in they just won't display. So if you don't know one of the fields or if its not relevant to the character you can just leave it open. You can just copy and paste this syntax anywhere you want and fill in the field after each =. Try to put the infobox at the top of the page though, as its an quick overview of the character and it would be the most logical to put it all the way in the beginning. Category:Blog posts Category:Help Category:Community